Singing in the Rain
by RubyWolf712
Summary: Cass hears Jason singing in the pouring rain. Maybe she'll just sit and listen for a while.


Cassandra Cain watched slowly from the top of an apartment building about 30yds away from Jason Todd's as she listened to him sing a low tune in the pouring rain. It always managed to make her smile after a long night on patrol. She longed to got down to his porch to get a front row seat, but she knew Bruce would kill her if she did.

"It's no use hiding Cass, I know you're out there!" Jason called out to her. How had he seen her? It didn't matter, no matter what Bruce said she wanted to go down there. Slowly, she grappled down to him and couldn't help but look at Jason. His hair was matted from the rain, his shirt stuck to his skin and she couldn't help to stare. Jason opened his sliding gass door for her and she entered inside before taking off her mask.

Despite having her mask on her hair was drenched. whether from sweat or from the rain she didn't know or care. Jason walked in after her.

"So, tell me baby bat. Why were you out in the rain?" Jason asked as Cassandra gained a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You. Singing. Very...pretty?" she tried getting out the words as her cheeks only deepened in their shade of red. Jason tried to hide his smile, but couldn't as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey. Cass?" Jason asked. Cass turned to him and before she could say anything Jason kissed her with moee passion than Cass could have imagined.

She slowly melted into the kiss and slid her arms around his neck. Jason slowly picked her up before she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her to the bedroom. It's not like this hadn't happened before a few years back. She and Jason just may or may not have decided to keep it between them for the time being. It was just a mutual need. But, this time was different. This time Cass wanted Jason. Not just for her bodily needs, but she wanted him for her lifelong needs.

Slowly Jason began to take off his shirt as they broke fhe kiss to catch their breath and Cass did the same. Jason layed Cass down on rhe bed wirh him otop of her and slowly undid his pants bedore sliding them off. Cass reached behind her and undid her bra before throwing it to the side while Jason indid her panrs while he slowly kissed down her neck, causing her to moan lightly in pleasure.

Jason slowly slipped off Casses panties before finding the pleasure point on Cass's neck. Jason smirked as he began to suck rhere as his hands came up to massage her gorgeous breasts. She moaned in pleasure and Jason slowly slid himself over her wet folds, causing Cass to whimper in pleasure. slowly, Jason slid down her body before licking her slick folds.

Cass moaned his name as he did this. Tangling her fingers in his hair. She was in a srate of pleasure like no other and before she knew it, Jason slipped a finger inside of her. She was close now. On the verge of releasing before Jason stopped. Cass glared at Jason while catching her breath.

"I can't let you have all the fun." He said with a sly grin. He aligned himself wirh her entrance and slowly entered her warm cavern. Cass let out a moan of pleasure and Jason let out a groan of satisfaction. Slowly Jason began to thrust inside her, but making sure to use only half of his length and to go slower than ever to tease her. Cass whimpered, needing more than just this.

"Is there a problem Baby bat?" Jason asked seductively "you need to speak up."

Cass was aching for him. ' _if only-_ '. She was whining as she was thinking _'if only he would-'_ "Fuck me!" Cass demanded. As if on cue, Jaspn Thrust deeper and harder into her, sending her into a deep and euphoric pleasure. She was moaning like crazy now as Jason brought her closer tho the edge. Cass clung to him while her nails dug into his back, and with a few final thrusts they released together.

Jason slowly slid out of Cass and layed next to her before Cass snuggled up next to him. Jason kissed rhe top of her head.

"Maybe I should sing in the rain more often then." he joked, making her gigle as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
